First Love
by I Love Jiraiya
Summary: Itachi is in love with Naruto but he just happens to have no experience in the bed. Naruto will help him with this problem. This is an Itanaru fic. If you don't like yaoi, Do not read this fan fic.


First Love

First Love

Rated M

I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki.

Pairings: ItaNaru, ZetsuTobi, and maybe others

Itachi and Naruto are lying in an open field, gazing at the stars. The moon is full and the sky is clear. It is slightly chilly. It is about ten o' clock and it is quiet. Itachi is thinking of ways to start a conversation while Naruto is about to fall asleep.

"Naruto. Are you awake."

"yawns yeah, I'm still awake."

"Do you want to go inside?"

"sure."

"alright"

The couple got up and walked into the Akatsuki hideout. Itachi did not really think that they would be back before midnight. He was hoping that they would have stayed out later but opted to go back. His young boyfriend is tired and he probably would have fallen asleep.

"Is something wrong Itachi?"

"No."

"Are you sure Ita-Kun?"

"Yes. I am sure Naru-Chan."

Naruto glomped Itachi and kissed him on the cheek. The Uchiha blushed and gently hugged him back. He has not felt this kind of feeling before. He never even felt this feeling with his family. Naruto is warm and pure at heart. His relatives were cold and heartless. Sasuke has become that way since the death of his family.

"Itachi"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Naru-chan."

"Ita-Kun"

"Yes Naru-Chan"

"Can I sleep with you tonight. I think that Tobi and Zetsu might go at it again tonight."

"OMG!! Tobi and Zetsu are Together. You have to be Joking Naruto."

"This time, I am not joking!"

"I guess it would be alright if you sleep with me tonight."

The older man led Naruto to his room. They quickly changed into their pajamas and crawled into Itachi's queen sized bed. As soon as they got comfortable, the bed in the next room started banging against the wall. Tobi started Screaming and both of Zetsu's personalities sounded excited. Itachi is completely grossed out while Naruto is almost asleep.

"Naruto"

"Go to sleep Itachi."

"I can't."

"You think this is bad. I was in Tobi's room while they were going at it. It was disgusting."

"Shudders WTF didn't you leave the room?"

"I was hiding under my bed. I didn't want to see any of it."

"I would have hauled ass out of the room."

"You're funny Itachi."

"Hmph! I wasn't trying to be"

"Aww. Come on Itachi I didn't mean it."

"I know Naru-Chan"

"So why did you get so defensive?"

"It is kind of a habit."

"Hmm Are you a Virgin Itachi?

"why do you ask that."

"You are blushing. . . Whenever I mention Tobi and Zetsu, You blush. . . Whenever I call you Ita-Kun you blush, whenever. . ."

"Ok,Ok I get the point"

"So?"

"Yes. I am a virgin."

"I knew it."

Silence engulfed the couple. Naruto never thought someone as sexy as Itachi would remain a virgin for so long. Although he would not say who with, Naruto has had sex with at least seven other guys. He did better that most of the women in Konoha and most of them are total skanks. Take sakura and Ino for example. They wanted to have sex with sasuke while Naruto owned his virginity. The silence was bound to end sooner or later.

"Naruto"

"Yes 'Tachi"

"I was wondering if. . ."

"If what"

"Are you a virgin?"

"No."

Itachi had a feeling that Naruto was not a virgin. Someone as cute as him could not go very long without getting banged by another guy. Or maybe he is not gay and he is bi. The leader would like that. He (Leader) and Kisame are the only straight guys in the akatsuki. Zetsu, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu are gay. Itachi and Deidara are transsexual. Konan is a straight woman who happens to be dating the leader whom she affectionately calls Pein.

The Uchiha gets up and grabs a pair of blue jeans. He slips them on under his baggy T-shirt and walks out of the room. Naruto is already asleep so he tries his best to be quiet. As soon as he is far enough away from the room, he walks normally. He decides to sit on the roof and think for a bit. Too bad it is already occupied by another Uchiha.

"What are you doing out here Tobi?"

"Hm, Nothing How about you."

"I just came up here to look at the stars."

"really?" Tobi asked sarcastically.

"Why are you out here?"Itachi asked with a smirk.

"I am getting away from my horny boyfriend, you?

"WTF! So you are really going out with zetsu?"

"Yes. Zetsu is awesome in bed and . . . Is something wrong Itachi?"

". . ."

"Aww you're blushing. Are you a virgin?"

"Maybe"

"You do not have to lie to me. I won't tell anyone."

"Really"

"Yes"

"I knew it"

"Is it obvious?"

"Actually, yes it is totally obvious."

Itachi decided that he did not particularly want to stay on the roof with Tobi. He would rather go to bed with Naruto. At least he would not have to hear Tobi talk about Zetsu and how he is in bed. That is disturbing to say the least. The older Uchiha began to walk away until Tobi grabbed his shirt. The younger man does not want his cousin to leave him.

"Did I say something wrong Itachi?" Tobi asked.

"No, you did not say anything wrong Tobi"

"So, why are you leaving?"

"I promised I would do something with Naruto."

"Hmm Our little innocent will lose his virginity."

"Shut up"

"Why?"

"Because I do not exactly feel comfortable discussing this topic."

"You could have said something Itachi. You and I both know that you are not going back to your room."

"Tobi.. . . If you are so smart. . . Why do you pretend to be so dumb?"

"I do not want to make anybody feel bad."

"hn"

"Don't "hn" me!"

"I'm leaving!"

"Fine. Go!"

Tobi burst into tears. The younger man did not know why he felt like this but he could not stop crying. Itachi felt really bad for making Tobi cry so he grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. The younger Uchiha buried his head into his cousins chest. No matter how much Tobi tried, he could not stop crying.

All of the sudden, Zetsu ran in. He had heard his boyfriend crying. That is one sould that both of Zetsu's personalities will respond to. He saw Itachi snuggling up to his crying lover. That made the plant man very angry. He snatched Tobi away and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong Tobi?" Zetsu cooed.

"Itachi doesn't love me anymore"

"I love you Tobi."

"I know you love me Zetsu"

"So why do you need Itachi's love?"

"Itachi is my cousin"

"I'm sorry Tobi." Itachi said in his monotonous voice.

"Really? Do you even know what you are sorry for?" Tobi said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for trying to leave you and I'm sorry for talking about you and Zetsu in a negative way."

"I love Zetsu."

"I know you do and I am sorry."

Naruto walked up to the roof and crawled into Itachi's lap. He was cold and tired. He did not want to sleep by himself tonight. Itachi began to blush profusely and Tobi had to stifle a giggle. Zetsu watched the three impressively. He smirked and decided that he needs to ask Itachi a question.

"Itachi"

"Yes Zetsu"

"Are you. . ."

"A virgin? Yes."

"I. . .Was not going to ask that."

"Really?"

"I could honestly care less."

"So, what are you doing on the roof?"

"I just came up here to think."

"About what"

"Stuff. . .What do you care?"

"Curiosity"

"Anyways, You don't hate me do you Itachi?" asked Tobi.

"No, I don't hate you Tobi."

"Hey, I'm tired. Can we all go to bed." asked Naruto.

"Sure" replied Itachi.

The two couples went to their respective rooms and went to bed.


End file.
